


The Story of Time

by VentoOmbra



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blue feelings, Family Issues, Live togrther as a family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentoOmbra/pseuds/VentoOmbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well,about the life that ancestors live with Desmond in nowadays,with some happy things,some sad things,but this is thier life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter

Hundreds of years passed away,all the thing which still left that Altair can remember are only some simple words.It's such a long time which makes everthing be forgotten,even the face Altair first met.  
"Rest in peace,Malik."  
I want to forget,everthing,except the only once I cry.  
Are you sure you want to forget?You only true ____ in the world.  
"No!"  
"Altair?Are you okay?"  
Desmond shows in the door immediately ,the long-time training makes him so tactful,but also hard to sleep well.  
"I'm fine .I'm sorry I woke you."  
Desmond stands for some seconds but says nothing,finally he nods his head.He is not a person who always talks a lot,even though he had experienced his life.  
Time is the most powerful and harmful enemy between them .


	2. Sun In the City

desmond has gone to work when Altair gets up.but the clock tells him it's only 7 o'clock.Such a terrible bad habbit.Altair smiles when these words come into his mind.  
Even in such peaceful time,it's hard for them to change those habits,(or well,you can call them in any way you like),expect an Italian playboy,he seems don't like to wake up too early.  
"Good moring,Al-Altair."  
"Good moring,Ezio.You get uo late as usual."Altair tries to taunt Ezio with a pretty smile.  
"This is the ture life,Altair.You always don't know it."Ezio taunts he with a pretty smile too.  
"And today you are late too,Mr. Always-get-up-early.Seven o'clock,I never see you get up in this -- clock."Ezio thinks for a while to choose the best word he can think about.Altair stares him for a while,but Ezio does't keep talking about this.  
"That kid keep awake after that."  
Altair's hand keeps in air for some seconds,then puts the coffeepot down.Looking into the sunshine that shining thourgh the windows and into the room.,takes a deep breath.  
Although the sunshine has been seperated into many beams,but they still are an intergral whole,the warm sunshine give to human is the prove of sun's existence.Their prove is Desmond.So,how about Malik?He still can't find him,doesn't he exist?  
"What's wrong,last night?"  
"It's just some fake thing."  
The taste of black coffee fill in mouth,Altair closes his eyes,gives up recalling.  
"More coffee?"  
Young man shakes the pot,with fimiliar smlie in his eyes.  
"No,thanks."  
Taste once is enough,the bitter.


	3. When You are Drunk,Let's Talk

Altair goes out with his drawing board without a certain destination,but he isn't willing to stay in villa.It will be so noisy when Ezio begins to make music.To be honest,the music Ezio make always makes him angry,tit's so noisy!But there are so many people like it.  
"Young men things!"Altair listened the explaination of those noisy music which called "Rock",gave such an evaluation.In his opinion,music should be peaceful and soothing?well he can't find a correct word to explain it.But the combination of Ezio and electronic guitai is not so bad.  
And also Altair decided not to go to the forest near their house,that place is more suitable for the Kenway's stupid father and son(No offense). Connor and Haytham never get tired of playing hide-and-seek game,sometimes Edward would join in to catch both his son and grandson back.  
Finally,Altair still doesn't know where to go.  
Thinking for a long time,then he jumps into a bus which could take him to the center of city.  
Well,I'll go to see the kid.  
Although he forgets to ask where Desmond is working in,there isn't any difficult for him to find he.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Following by the tracks that Eagle Eye can tell,stopss at a corner near the Undergrond Business Street,finally found the light which belongs to desmond.  
"Under the Light"  
Such a special name.  
Altair stands under the sing thinking for a while then starts to walk down.The door of Bar is hidden under the stairs which below the grond.Altair is a king of exciting when he goes down.  
It's Altair's first time to go to that kid's working place,They usually make a phone call and then meet in the park,but like this ,never happened before.  
Desmond is mixing the drinks,with fantastic action.He would do this in home when all of them are free and stay at home,but everytime he seems to be a kind of anxious,not like this time,more relax and alledant.Is he nevours when he faces them?Faces his ancestors?  
Altair smiles when the word "ancestor" came into his mind.Chooses a place where can see Desmond clearly,the sits down,asks for a glasses of Absinthe,begins to draw under the dim light.  
Although the light is not good enough,it's fine for him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Isn't that kid so brighten?"  
"Hey,Leonardo,when do you get such a bad habit?"  
"Yhoyho,I didn't see anything!But if I can't know anything by what you are doing now,am I so fool?"  
"Oh,Danm you,Da Vinci."  
Finishes the last line,Altair closes the drawingbook.Lookes at desmond,he has noticed him,of course he has.When they look into each other's eyes,Desmond ups his glasses and drinks wine,with a smlie.  
"To my dearest grandfather."  
Altair reads out such information from his action,then smlies more deeper,does the same thing.  
"To my dearest grandson."  
Leonardo is right,Desmond is so brighten.Standing under the light,wearing in white,with the wild tattoo on his arm,it's hard to say ehrther he is an angle or a devil.  
This reminds Altair about the feelings when he sees desmond kill somebody,too hard to define who he is.An angel?Or a devil?  
"He's nervous,you know,you come here but he doesn't know the reason.But anyhow,he always nervous when he faces you."  
Altair turns back to Leonardo,the guy who wears in red,with confusing.Leonardo shakes hishands with a kind of feeling that hard to describe.  
"Don't tell me you didn't find that."  
Altair doesn;t deny it,then puts his eyes back to Desmond.He is talking with a guest,with a happy face.Altair becomes dishappy,but he doesn't know why.  
\---------------------------------------  
"Des,Who's that man?"  
"Well,It's hard to say,maybe the most correct distribution is my grand-grandfather.  
"Your Blue Ocean.Enjoy it,lady."  
The young woman stares at Desmond,she can't believe that.  
"He's more like your brother!you must be kidding!"  
"If that,all my brothers are my grandfathers."  
Kicks the glasses narrowly,Absinthe burns his throat with some seconds' pain.


End file.
